1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism without screws and capable of effectively utilizing the disposition space and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a thermal module of a notebook computer is fixed on a casing by a plurality of fixing components, such as screws. For contacting the thermal module against the heat source of the circuit board tightly, a fixing mechanism of the conventional notebook computer includes a circuit board whereon a plurality of holes is formed, and a plurality of bosses pierces through the corresponding hole. The fixing component pierces through the thermal module and is fixed inside the boss by a rotary engagement method or by a riveted joint method, so as to dispose the thermal module and the circuit board on the casing stably. However, the conventional fixing method is forming the holes on the circuit board, and setting the bosses inside the holes for an assembly of the fixing component. There is less mechanical disposition space inside the conventional notebook computer by the conventional fixing method. Therefore, design of a fixing mechanism without holes on the circuit board and capable of contacting the circuit board against the thermal module tightly is an important issue in the mechanical industry.